


Passion Different Ways (Mangle X Male Reader)

by Sky_239



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Mangle X Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_239/pseuds/Sky_239
Summary: When you couldn't be happier to be back in business, what seemed like a passing moment became something that changed your life forever.
Relationships: Mangle X Male Reader, Mangle X Reader
Kudos: 3





	Passion Different Ways (Mangle X Male Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> After reading so many good stories, I decided to bring my stories here, this is the most recent. Hope you like it. Enjoy.

Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria is bustling with people. With the robots called Toy, attraction attracted a gigantic attention. Rivers of money rained in the owners' pockets, and with the need for another member, the representatives went to the factory.

While looking at the list of projects and options, an employee passed them carrying a disabled robot. Even with the dust and other marks of his downtime, the appearance of a dog and the color used drew the attention of the representatives.

They were informed that that animatronic was used as a beta for testing. The reason for it being complete? The tests even required placing it among children, and seeing an endoskeleton would not be a good experience. This did not change the fact that this robot was still useful, so it was chosen for the new attraction of the pizzeria.

After a renovation to get him ready for service, he was taken to the pizzeria, and there he was given the name ____, the colored dog (your favorite color). On the first day, everyone who saw it, did not take their eyes off. However, ____ was not part of the trio on stage, or the puppet, or the fox that distracts the children, or the balloon distributor.

His role was a helper for those in need. Be it serving pizzas with Toy Chica, distributing prizes with the puppet, equally sharing balloons for children with Ballon Boy. Whenever there was a lot of work, or a lot of excitement, ____ was called.

Just over 10 a.m., and the pizzeria was already teeming with children. Looking at all of this, you knew that you would soon step out of your position next to the prize area and help someone in need.

It didn't take long for his system to receive a call from Toy Chica in serving the pizzas. Whenever needed, a signal from one of the robots was sent to you. Standing next to the kitchen, you waited for the next pizzas to be ready.

As soon as you made your way to the tables, all the humans who passed you were looking at you, especially the children. There were several smiles captured by his eyes , receiving a "thank you" from all of them shortly thereafter.

Shortly after returning the tray to the kitchen counter, another call was received on his system. This time it was Ballon Boy. Leaving towards him, the sound of screams of adults and cries already said what was happening.

As soon as you arrived, you saw a confusion between the children and the animatronic about a green colored balloon, which was the only one he had and both children wanted. You knew how to solve it, and you went to a nearby wall where there was a small tank of helium hidden by some bladders in a bag.

After filling, tying and putting a line to load, you handed them over thus resolving all the chaos. You gave Ballon Boy a note that he always had a pair of at least 3 colors to avoid this in the future.

Since there were no calls, you returned to your waiting place. Passing through the tables among dozens of families, a cry of joy caught everyone's attention. It came from a boy who was in the arcades, and due to the excitement, he must have won a lot of points, where he could exchange for some prize.

Fortunately, that wouldn't be too much work for the puppet, so you went back to your location. You were barely standing in your place when you heard voices calling for something Mangle to do.

Even though he wanted to be in his place when it was triggered, curiosity spoke louder. You went to the kid's cove, and putting only your head, you peeked and saw the children around Mangle asking for something besides the uncomfortable expression. As soon as their eyes met, you felt that she was asking you for help.

As soon as you joined, you asked what the children wanted. All responded that they wanted Mangle to tell a story. You nodded your head understanding the situation and stared at a box with various fantasies behind you that could help with that.

While wearing a sailor shirt and a bandana on his head, Mangle confirmed that the story would be about pirates, and told him what you would do to introduce the story to the children.

With the children sitting on the floor around you, everything was ready to start. Lying on the ground with the bottom behind you helping to staging a pirate boat, where you pretended to be sleeping, and woke up in the arms of the fox that reassured you, that you are safe.

Mangle revealed that you and your party on a boat were caught by a sea monster, and only you were found. The boat in which you belonged to a pirate well known for the 7 seas and Mangle introduced himself as his daughter.

As the story progressed, some children commented among themselves, and with their parents who were gradually emerging, about the possible passion that was emerging, for the loving and super friendly way towards you. After the end of the story the applause was heard, followed by steps outside the kid's cove.

[...]

As soon as the sun started to descend from the sky, the pizzeria was closing, and in place of several children and adults everywhere, there were only a few adults left who took care of the local cleaning and reorganization.

When the night announced his presence, it was time for no one to be around the pizzeria. What was the green light for the animatronics to move and move freely. It was no different with you.

While everyone was talking about another exhausting day, you had something else on your mind, besides tiredness. Comments about a relationship between you and Mangle have surfaced. The heat on his face did not deny that.

Deep down, they were right about you, since you started working at the pizzeria, the moments with Mangle have always been special. For you, there was always a hint of fun being with the kids. You were expelled from your thoughts when the fox passed you and that good feeling reappeared.

There was no doubt, it was her presence that made everything even better. But you still needed to know how she feels about you, and the children's comments would not be a good source of information. There was still someone else who could help you, and he was just steps away. Decided to find out, you went to the prize area, where within a box was who you were looking for.

Hey Puppet. — You called looking at the lid of the box. The little-broken silence of the conversation in response made you reach out to hit the box. But before he got close to touching it, the lid opened, then she showed himself. — Oh, what a scare .... uh ... I need help.

And what help would that be? — She asked in his slightly pale voice. Although you were used to it, now it made you even more nervous about what you would ask her.

Y-you have supernatural powers don't you? — The puppet nodded yes, staring at you a little seriously about what would come next. — Can you tell me what Mangle thinks and feels for everyone here?

Look I ... wait a minute, why do you want to know? - Now there was no escape, because she was rigid when she wanted to discover something. Inside you were more and more anxious and as much as you wanted you needed to tell her your secret. - Ah .. I understand, you like her.

Yeah, but keep it down. - You alerted her in a lower than usual tone. - So, will you help me?

____, this is not how love happens, and if I tell you, you may not like the answer. -She replied, firm in her decision, making you face her sad for not even a little help from her. - But if you want a tip, she never managed to win at arcade's, so why not help her with that too? Who knows, you may not be able to go one step further.

Ok, I get it. Thank you. - You returned to your place, while thinking of a plan on how to use this tip that the puppet gave you.

As the hours went by, you tried to think of putting the tip together with a way to get the fox and declare yourself for it. However, no good ideas came up, and any attempt was not good enough. Talking to the Toy's to relax your mind didn't help either, because Mangle was staring at you with that look forced you to withdraw for a moment.

The next morning came, and shortly after eight o'clock, the employees were back at the pizzeria. Within hours the pizzeria opened for customers and, as expected, hundreds of families were visiting the place.

You knew it would be a busy day, but requests for help were 6 times more than normal. Most came from Toy Chica with the pizzas, and Puppet with the prizes.

When the orders started to subside, you can relax for a moment, and your eyes glazed over from the arcades. It reminded you of the tip on how to conquer Mangle. Paying attention to the movements of the children who played, you gradually began to understand how the game works.

[...]

"Another night, another moment of peace." You spoke to yourself in your mind, and really, everything was at peace. After the movement slowed, you had more time to pay attention to the arcade. Besides, Mangle didn't ask for your help today, which was good, because now you knew if you could be as close to her as before.

With more time on your hands, you went back to thinking about joining your passion for the fox with the tip. But you still didn't get a result, so you focused on the sentence itself and noticed that you left the last part aside. "Why don't you help her with that too? Who knows, you may not be able to go one step further."

That was what she meant. May you invite her to play with you. Your inner voice told you to try something different, but what choice did you have. His legs moved at his command, determined to do so. But before entering Kid's Cove and calling for it, it appeared in front of you, almost close for you to bump into.

Oh, ____ - She greeted her smiling weakly at the unexpected meeting. - Okay ?

Everything .... - Your silence made you stare at her nervously, and when she was about to leave, you instinctively called her name. - Y-you w-wanna play at the arcade with me?

I would go, but I'm not very good at them. - Her very sad expression contested what the puppet told you, if you could, you would surely be able to change your relationship with her

Don't worry, I'll help you. So let's go ? - She nodded and you both went to the arcade where you knew how to play.

After turning it on, you pressed the buttons in luck to get the game started. It didn't work, and to avoid paying a liar, you paid attention to what each button did on the screen. As soon as you understood, you entered the character selection, in this case a ship to use.

This you left in the choice of the fox and after making your decision, you pressed the button to confirm and the game started. The screen showed the outer space, and a series of ships that were on their way.

Over time, you discovered that it was necessary to destroy each of them with the shots to advance. A number in the upper corner showed your progress, in this case the points. After a few clashes, a huge ship soon appeared that would be a huge problem.

While you focused on getting it destroyed as quickly as possible and leaving in one piece, Mangle warned you of a bar that was decreasing. As soon as you took the title, you became even more tense, as the life of the ship was gradually decreasing with each shot.

With another help from Mangle to switch to a stronger weapon, you kept firing until you were done with it. Soon the sound of an explosion echoed through his ears and on the screen the giant spaceship was no longer present. Followed by a happy song, you understood that you had won.

We did it! - You exclaimed getting up and as soon as you saw her, she was as happy as you are.

Wow, I had tried several times but ... ____ - The look of delighted had the same effect on you - How did you do it?

I think it was a beginner's luck. - You responded by trying not to generate suspicion.

Got it ... - She replied, but adding with the slurred phrase and her look, you knew she was suspicious.

I ... I have to go to the bathroom. - As soon as you said the phrase, you went to the place and entered. - Phew.

As soon as you entered, you felt you really needed to use it. When it was over, you remembered the whole moment itself. Although Mangle's smiling expression already showed that she was as happy as you were, something inside you said that the time had not yet come.

The best option for you now would be to speak to Puppet for further assistance. Leaving the world of thoughts, you walked back to the hall, when you started to hear a conversation.

Okay, I'm going to do this. - The fox's voice cheered you up, but the fact that it was coming from your right meant that Mangle was talking to Puppet. - Do you really think he'll like it?

You can trust me. - The response activated a trigger in your brain, making you spy, but Mangle was already moving away, indicating that you were late.

Even worse news came when his ears were stunned by the sound of the pendulum clock, announcing 6 am. From now on, all animatronics really rested until humans arrived.

This time can be considered sacred to them, so their chance to talk to Puppet has been completely ruined. With no more choices, you went to your post and got ready for bed.

[...]

It was hours and hours of continuous work, and today there were even more children scattered, creating even more chaos and some fights because it took so long until most customers were served. You were one of the ones who suffered the most in the midst of all this, because more and more help calls were made, so your legs worked like never before.

Watching the sun begin to descend from the sky was always a good sign, as it told him that the pizzeria would soon be closed. You smirked when your system received another call, since it had been half an hour since there were no more orders. But seeing who it was changed everything and made you head immediately to Kid's Cove.

As soon as you entered, the children kept asking you to join Mangle about the story. You didn’t take long to go to Mangle, and while you were putting on your clothes, she warned you about what would happen in the staging.

After setting the scene in place, the story from the previous day continued. After a Mangle account of what happened, you were now on an island in search of a treasure never seen before.

The story progressed to the moment when you entered a cave and as soon as you saw the chest a sea monster appeared on the scene. With the sword ready, a "fight" started.

The children were rooting for victory and so it was. After returning to the ship with the treasure, you finished the story by sailing to the next adventure. The applause came as soon as the end was announced and while you were thanking the children, you partially looked at Mangle and saw how happy she was.

The pizzeria announced it was closing, so the kids came to you for a goodbye hug. Nothing bad happened, until they came out of you and in the middle of the small chaos, someone made you and Mangle lose their balance. Fortunately, none of you fell, but the fall would have been less surprising than what happened afterwards.

You ended up hugging each other in an attempt to hold on, and not only that, your face VERY close to hers. The distance was so small that if you could act freely, you felt each other's breath.

Luckily for you both, everyone had already left, meaning that no one would see the red in his face even stronger than the shade that is already exposed on his face. As soon as you recovered, you soon left for your post.

Even there, the time to relax was still far away, as his mind keeps reminding you of the moment with the fox. Soon there was a vision about you together with everyone looking and a kiss close to happening. You knew there was no way to postpone it, now it was time to reveal your feelings to her.

As the hours passed, you were constantly thinking about how you would declare yourself to her. You mentalized the moment and thought of a phrase that was good enough to show what you feel, without throwing everything in her face at once.

Among so many attempts, the best phrase was this: "It's been a while since I saw you in a different way, and I want to be much more than your friend. I want to be with you all the time and make you happy .... Mangle, I ... "

You always failed to get that word out, but regretting it wouldn't help, and you were wasting your time because it was past midnight. It was time to act, and you left your post and went to Kid's Cove.

Hey Mangle ... I ... - The place was empty. his reverie must have distracted him enough not to see her leave. You were about to start looking for her when someone grabbed you by the arms. - Hey what- Toy Chica? What are you doing ?

Quiet, puppy. - She said while pushing you non-stop, no matter where she wanted to take you..

I already told you not to call me that! - You replied looking at her with anger, because that was one of the worst nicknames that were invented. - Where are you taking me?

You can open it. - She warned her just before you passed Toy Bonnie. who opened a door and led you into the kitchen. You still launched your sermon out of recklessness. - Okay, okay, okay, okay ...

But what— As soon as you looked at the place, the fox was inside looking at you with a nervous smile. - Hi-mangle ...

_-___. - She said with a beckon and beside her there was a small table with a red cloth, two plates with pizza. - Sit down.

Ok ... - Getting closer, you were able to understand now, that was a dinner after all. But the fact that it is pizza has not led you astray, because you always wanted to eat one after serving hundreds of them. As soon as you took the slice and brought it to your mouth, the knowledge of (your favorite flavor), activated the joy button on your system and you faced the fox with a smile for the feat. - Thanks, I loved it.

Good, but, ____, do you like this place ? - The question took you by surprise, but you nodded in answer. - .. And who here do you like the most?

Hmm ? - If it was strange at first due to the type of conversation, now you are forced to ask your own questions. - Why so many questions ?

... - Her silence plus the face of discomfort made you even more suspicious about the reason, making you repeat the question. - For! I ... just ... (snif) ...

Oh ... - Seeing that it hurt her, you stood up and hugged her when you saw that you forced the bar. - I'm sorry, Mangle. I thought someone was liking me and he asked you to ask these questions.

Everything ... well, it wasn't your fault. but ... there is someone who likes you. - As soon as you heard that, you broke the hug and looked at her seriously waiting for her continuation. - It is someone who likes you very much and loves to see you having fun with children. She believes that her arrival brought even greater joy to the restaurant.

Um, I believe that someone is with me at various times, and that he certainly likes when I'm around. - You answered understanding that Mangle was confessing to you indirectly. But this is still not clear to her. - Especially when I help her with things that no one else has done.

... - She fell silent and the red on her face showed Mangle had understood you hint. - ____, you ...?

Yes - Although short your answer was the trigger for Mangle to throw herself at you and hug you. - I love you Mangle, with all my heart.

Looking her in the eye, you didn't want to leave her anymore. On the contrary, you wanted to get closer and closer. Mangle also seemed to want this and little by little you were bringing your face close to each other.

Leaving aside the shade of red below their faces, his lips finally found hers. It felt as good as his dreams had given him. His blood throbbed more and more and seemed faster and faster, as if he were warning him of something. Did you notice that Mangle seemed to be bothered by something.

You soon released it and with a small breath, you noticed the shortness of breath, which made you snort sharply to recover as quickly as possible, just like Mangle. You laughed at each other for being so caught up in the moment, but neither you nor the fox were satisfied. And now there was no barrier to stop.

With his hands on her waist in the form of support, and her on your shoulders, the second kiss grew more and more intense. You had witnessed a type of kiss and would love to use it with someone and this was your chance.

Taking her tongue in front of her, she touched her lower lip. Before you thought about how to proceed, the way to her mouth was clear. With his hand on the fox's neck, the stage for meeting his tongues was set.

As intense as their movements, you caressed the hair above your head, receiving a caress on the back in response. His tail moved from side to side, just like hers. Your mind warned you of where it might take you, and you were ready, but you needed confirmation from her if you wanted to continue.

As soon as the shortness of breath reappeared, you did not separate completely, Mangle walked away and kissed you constantly. As much as you breathed in between the pauses, it didn't give you enough time.

Mangle. - You had to put your hands in hers to get to stop her. - Do you really want to continue with this?

Yes, but what about you? - With a somewhat serious look you nodded, cheering her, but when her look changed to totally surprised she was also serious. - What happened?

It's 5:30 am. - You pointed at the clock, which said you wouldn't give time for something like that. Although the desire did not disappear, there was no choice. - I think we better ...

Not so fast. - Before you could protest, Mangle attacked your neck with an instant groan, while holding you in place with his hands - Please, ____ ...

The sly tone was the trigger for you to agree with her and start a search at some point to invest. But with her still in control, that would be difficult, so you grabbed her shoulders and pushed her. With a light effort, you managed to get it off your neck.

Now in control, you faced the first thing that caught your eye, her big ears. You had to stretch a little to get your mouth up to them. Taking a subtle bite, the fox moaned hoarsely as soon as its tongue began to work.

Mangle shivered in response, and his eyes show a little shiver near the chest area, and that would be his next target. Moving your hands there, an even louder groan echoed through your ears as you took your face.

Yuor tail continued to move from the emotion of feeling the soft skin in his mouth, especially the nipple that made it vibrate with the touch of his tongue. You noticed a small part of the saliva that went down towards the waist. The thrill of going there left you vulnerable for Mangle to catch you and try to regain control.

Hey - You guys engaged in a little push-push for the chance to get control. In that, your left paw ended up bumping into tomato sauce, making you lose your balance. - Oh no!

Ouch! - Mangle fell next to you, because your hands were clasped, but the biggest surprise came when you opened your eyes and your face was too close to her intimacy. -____, me....

... - His face burned so red. In an attempt not to look all the time, his eyes ended up looking at a clock on the wall that showed that time was even shorter. - M-mangle ... you want-Oh! That answers.

Mangle already had his hands on his member, with the same agitation as you. There was no time to waste, so you followed the rhythm by touting her intimacy. With the white tone on the sides, and pink on the lips, you looked with curiosity all over the place, before using your mouth again.

Mangle gave you another warning about the short time, by bringing your mouth to your member. As soon as you let out a hissing groan, you went ahead with everything. Your tongue moved frantically, as if that was the last ice cream in the world, you tasted the sweetest of all.

Using your hands to make your way, you used your lips to suck every corner you could. Mangle had to let go of his member for the act and groaned even louder as he snorted at the shortness of breath.

She didn't let this go by, as she touched his testicles and lightly squeezed the base of his member. In addition, the fox began to lick the glans, causing the same effect on you.

Similar to a race, you continued to tease each other regardless of the noise. The pleasure grew more and more, and soon you felt that you couldn't take it any longer if things went on like this.

Oh ... Mangle I ... - You warned her in hopes that she wouldn't be caught off guard. But hoped she wouldn't do anything to trigger you.

I ... Ah too, come to me, come on ____... - With your sly look, you can't refuse. Now working as a team, you let your hands finish the job inside her intimacy until you can't take it anymore. And that was what happened shortly after. - AH !!! ____ !!

OHH! Mangle! - The contractions of her intimacy, warned you to open your mouth and receive her orgasm. Just as your member throbbed causing it to leave your mouth high above the glans while you released your load. Her heart began to slow down, similar to the weather that was also calming. - That was ... incredible ...

It was wonderful. - She said lying on the floor beside her. You didn't miss the chance and kissed with all your strength. The moment of passion was interrupted when footsteps were heard outside. - We better go.

Yes. - You got up together and hand in hand followed out of the kitchen. - Does...

That!! My favorite couple is finally together !! - Toy Chica celebrated as soon as the door opened, revealing everyone, including Puppet behind the door.

Good thing, I thought I would have to do it myself. - Puppet commented ironically, leaving you confused. - Both ____ and Mangle asked me for help.

Gosh ... - Toy Freddy said in shock, but he was bigger on both of you for knowing that. - At least it worked out in the end.

The children were right after all. - Toy Bonnie should be near Kid's Cove to know this, but discussing it was out of the question, as the pendulum clock announced 6 am. - See you later.

Like you, everyone went back to their posts, again time did not follow your will. As soon as you stepped on your spot, when someone grabbed you by the arms and pulled you close to Kid's Cove, where you saw Mangle staring at you.

Don't worry, we can stay together when it is close to closing time. - She spoke in your ear, although it was a good idea, the sly tone indicated doing something you didn't want. - And don't worry, this is going to be an addition to the story. OK ?

Okay. - You smiled weakly before they took their faces against each other and started a calm kiss, but that still stirred you inside. - I love you little fox.

I love you too ... cutie. - Your tail reacted to the nickname and you stared at it for one last moment before returning to your post to sleep,

You couldn't wait to sleep because you wanted to be with Mangle in your dreams. Now you have stopped being colleagues that helped each other, to be an animatronic couple totally in love.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the text is different from what you normally see, but I will try to change it to the defaults here. I hope it didn't hinder the experience. See you later.


End file.
